I Never Did
by Kittyinaz
Summary: What if Sookie had another meeting that no one knew about in Fairy? One that when she returned home, she knew more than when she left, if she knew more about herself, and about who really loves her? Where would TB go from there? Starts in Season 4, no idea how far we will take this. But I will try to keep this fun.
1. Chapter 1 Come Feed The Rain

******Ok here is the deal. I didn't want this fic. I fought it. But Meridian seems to have a direct line to my muses and what she wants, she gets. Many thanks to 4Padfoot for betaing this. I really appreciate it! More notes at the bottom!**

******Disclaimer: I in no way own anything to do with True Blood or SVM. I would have written it more like this if I had been. And not killed off Godric. Just saying!**

**Pre Edit Count – 2,138 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Carnivals of Rust _by Poets of the Fall

* * *

The tall Viking Vampire stands there looking up at her. He is dressed in his normal attire all black, with a leather jacket, over his normal racer vest. He is wearing jeans with his hands in his pockets, as he is standing there radiating his authority for all to see. His hair is shorter than when she had last seen it.

"Everyone who claims to love you…your friends, your brother…even Bill Compton…they all gave up on you. I _never…did._" Eric looks deep into the brown eyes of the woman he has come to acknowledge in the time she had been gone as the one person he truly loves. His soul mate.

How could she be anything but? He has never seen anyone in his thousand years of life ever stand up to him the way she does. No one who inspires him to become more. No one who, once their presence is not around, makes him yearn for her with a need so great it had brought him down to his knees when she left.

Eric had spent every minute that she had been gone searching. He had spent many nights at the last spot she had been on this earth, searching for the last remnants of her scent. He had guessed with the scents that commingled with her own around her grandmother's grave that the Fae had taken her. What he couldn't tell at the time was if she had left willingly or by force. Something he needs to discover now in case they come for her. He will protect her.

So he had searched for a way to get to her. Calls to his contact Niall Brigant had given him nothing in return. He had called in the favor that was earned when he saved the young prince from an attack by some younger vampires. But nothing became of it. He had even searched out the Fae he had known were still in this world, but they couldn't help him either, saying that they had no way to go back, that they had been here too long. He had raged that night, unseen by others. Then the following night, he started again following other leads. He would not give up.

The slight bond he had with her, had been dark, but not burned out as Godric's is. That is until today, during his day rest, her return to this earth was enough to bring him out of his day rest. His blood danced in his veins, so happy to have the other part of it here again, as his soul demanded that he go to her. The bond is small, but so filled with her light that there is no mistaking it. He had gotten up and paced erratically around his lair for the rest of the day, never noticing that the bleeds didn't come. No, all his body and mind was concentrated on was her.

He had no idea how she would receive him. He had bought her house when her idiot of a brother had given up on her and sold it. He had to make sure she had a home to return to. Especially after one of his contacts warned him that the time spent in Faery was not the same as it is here. He wanted to make sure that she would have a place to come home to, where she can retreat to if the world was a mess when she came back.

He had finally built himself a cubby when he realized that she may be gone for a while. He did it to assure himself that he would be there upon her return. Unfortunately, the new King had called for him to attend him at Fangtasia. If he didn't know better, he would think that the King did it knowing that she would be returning today. He had given another reason, but truthfully, that was the main purpose for why he had put it in. No matter what he told everyone else.

With her return in mind, as well as his suspicions about the mysterious call and how she had so conveniently been missing, he was out of the door the second he determined he could make it to her side safely in the last rays of the sun. Unfortunately, it seemed Compton had beat him here. She is beautiful, standing on the restored porch staring down at the new King who is vying for her affections. But his immortal eyes found signs of grief and loss, and something else. He bristles, ready to fight for her.

He had to tell himself to calm down, that she had no idea what had happened during the time she had been gone. How the revelations that she was his other half, his soul mate had become clear to him in her absence. The woman he loves with every fiber of his and her body. He has never lied to her, he has always been brutely honest even when he told her that he didn't know what love was. What he felt for her then was not able to be described as such, and what it had grown to now greatly moved past that paltry word.

Eric also expects that she will be upset with the changes he made to her house. Initially, he had just wanted to restore it, and had been enraged that Compton had allowed her to live in such filth. But the contractor had come to him and asked him to walk through the house with him.

Seems the Maenad's madness had actually eroded the house itself. Her madness was a rot that had spread throughout the structure, making it where it needed to be completely redone. The house had needed to be stripped down to its roots, and even then, some of those had to be replaced. The rot was like a living organism, and was eating away at the house. Eric had instructed the man to make sure whatever was stripped from the house was examined and to see how much they could keep.

He had found that this house had been built by generations of Stackhouse's and he didn't want to take away from that. Anything at all that was of sentimental value, was put aside, and he had witches to work on it to free it from the Rot. He himself had worked with the crew of supernaturals as they found that the longer Sookie was gone from this realm, the faster the Rot seemed to spread through the foundation of the house. If he and his crew had not worked on it, she would have come back to nothing.

So, he will take all the ranting and raging she will give him, happily. And maybe later, when he thinks she will not take it badly, he will tell her why the house is all new.

He had also decided that he will make sure he gave her lessons on the Supernatural world. Neither Merlott nor Compton had done that. Eric had thought that they would have taken care of it, but instead, by the conversations he has had, along with the glamouring he did once he suspected, Sookie had no knowledge of how their world worked.

And it is undoubtedly their world. If she was taken by the Fae, it only cemented her place in the supernatural community. She cannot escape it. He hated to be the one to tell her, but he knew now, that no one tells her the cold hard truth. He grins to himself as he listens to Compton trying to make pleasant with her as he floated above the roof. He had no intention of leaving her alone with the incompetent King. Nor the bumbling fool of a human Sheriff.

No, he is waiting for them to leave, then he will talk to her. And he will not leave until they get a few facts straight between them. Facts that he knows she has no idea about.

Listening, he hears them all leave, and once he is sure that Compton is far enough away, he floats back to the ground, then makes his way up the stairs. He knocks on the door, then holds his hands in front of him, folded. Waiting for his love, his other half. Hoping that she will listen to him.

* * *

Sookie has flung herself on the couch after she got rid of Bill. She needs to keep calm, the lessons she had received in Faery had taught her that controlling her emotions is everything. She can no longer be the impetuous child she had been. No, the trouble she has brought down on herself has been her fault.

They had made it very clear to her how childish she has been. The lessons that had been pounded into her head told her exactly how naïve she had been. The passage of time in that place had been truly timeless, but needed to actually teach her.

After escaping with her grandfather from the mad Queen Mab, Sookie had been running and literally within a step her grandfather and she had been taken to a pocket universe. There was nothing there, but the man who she learned was her family. In that universe she met her great-grandfather, the father of Earl Stackhouse. He told them both the facts. Earl would need to remain in Faery, but would remain with him. He will take his son to the true Fae. This all was a side part to the real thing.

Sookie was told that she could not stay. The vampire blood in her by the one who was not her soul mate needed to be removed. But her soul mate had saved her, he gave of himself unselfishly and that helped her more than either of them could have known otherwise. She was told how she should be a Renfield to the vampire who tried to steal her light. But instead, the blood of her other half had saved her from that fate. She was told it was all a game, a game of chess with her life. And right now, she was losing. She needed to grow up, make some choices, and acknowledge some cold hard facts. If she could, it would make her and her soul mate's lives much easier. There are some huge issues coming up that will only be surpassed by the two of them standing together.

Her grandfather had helped with Sookie growing up in that time, telling her that he was sorry for not being there when she needed him. They both watched as the memories of her life were shown to them both. And she had been mortified to have her grandfather see it, much less her newly met great Grandfather. Then they both talked her through it, showed her over and over again until she really understood at the most basic level how her childish reactions had made situations worse. She had saved people, but it would have been done better and more thorough if she had not resisted her talent, nor the help that had been offered.

She had been shown how she irrationally hates Eric. There was no reason. Bill treated her worse. Eric on the other hand had always been there to rescue her, _when he had known she was in trouble_. That was the key. The times her life had been truly in danger, Eric was nowhere around nor had he any information about it. But somehow, she held him up to a higher standard. That will end, there is no reason for it. As it is, she needs to really thank him.

While she had been there she had also been told she needed to make a choice. To go through life as she had been, or allow someone to help her. What her grandmother had taught her was right for the time period she had been raised in. No matter what she read in the minds of Bon Temps residents, the world had moved far beyond thinking she was a kept woman by accepting gifts or asking for help. Her strong will was commended by both of them and was told that had been what Adele had been trying to give her, but Sookie's telepathy had skewed the lessons. Then she was shown what a truly kept woman was. And no one in her life was in any way asking her to be like that.

She was also told how it was Queen Mab had known about her. Which had shown her, yet again who protects her, and who uses her. Yes, a lot of education had been given to her, and while no time had passed in the chase, it had been enough to give her the age and knowledge she so desperately needed to survive in the supernatural world.

Sookie was given another gift. The gift of opening her up to the other side of herself. She is a Fae with the essential spark. She is 1/8, if you looked at it scientifically, but in reality, she is now 100% Fae. The essential spark determines it all. If you don't have it, you are not Fae. Simple as that.

She was warned that once she mates with her soul mate, she will not age. Her lifeline will match his, or his to match hers. She had been told that once she admits her true feelings, it will all fall into place. Life would become better.

But she has to open herself up to those chances. If she keeps charging through her life being an immature, snotty, selfish brat, she will pass up one of the few chances of being one of the few truly happy individuals out there.

Once she had been educated as much as they could do in that time, she had been popped back into the chase from Queen Mab and her followers. There was a construct running beside her of her Grandfather Earl. He controlled it, but he was removed from the equation.

Sookie was told she should never trust another Faery unless they share light with her. Only with her being willing to be pulled into this world, could she now be taken. Threats to take others or such will not work. There is just no way to be forced into Faery. Her grandfather had made sure of it. So her decisions are hers, no one can force her to come back. She needs to remember that clearly.

So now Sookie is back home, and confused. Her brother had told her how long it had been, but she had been told that the time she had spent with her Grandfathers will not pass here, nor in that land. And indeed, it hadn't, but Sookie did not have that information yet. So instead she is wondering about the year that had passed, and _how_ it had passed. Which part passed, and the sense of loss as she slowly realizes that everyone had moved on without her. Her life was so insignificant that it had barely caused a ripple when she left.

She is sitting there, trying to understand what is going on, when a knock sounds outside her door. The void she is presented with, shows it is a vampire standing there. Since she is not sure who owned the house, she could not be sure of the invitations that have been tended out while she had been gone to the Fairy realm.

So taking a deep breath, she walks herself over to the door, and slowly opens it to reveal a tall Viking Vampire known as Eric Northman standing confidently in front of her.

* * *

The two of them just stare at each other, taking in the other from head to toe as they had wanted to in the year that had passed.

After a few minutes, Eric tells her, "I am happy you are back, Sookie."

She smiles at the tall Viking. "I am glad to be back."

Before she can say anything else, Eric jumps in, "I need to speak with you, and get some things taken care of. Once I do that, I can leave if you like. But you are not safe until I do so. And your safety matters…it matters much to me. May I come in?"

Sookie swallows. Reminding herself of all she has learned, and steps aside, "Please come in, Eric. I think we have a lot to talk about actually if you don't mind."

Eric steps in while looking down at the tiny woman he loves with his complete being and smiles. "I do not mind any time I can spend talking to you, Sookie."

And with that the door closes.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Ok here is the deal-io. I have no preset plans for this fic. Right now 3 chapters have been written on it. I was in the end of ED and will finish that this month and start back on my schedule for it. This one is going to be angst free (not cliff hanger free, but angst free) at this time. I am writing what that annoying muse tells me to write. This will update no more than once a week, and less? Well I am still trying to finish some stories. We will see. And of course, if my Beta is available to work on it. **

**The uncensored version, as always, is available on my WordPress page. The Facebook group is where I answer questions or my Betas do. If you ask a question in a review, I will try to answer you. Otherwise, you are the ones determining if this continues. If you feed the muse, she will annoy the shit out of me to continue, but then she probably will anyways. Persnickety bitch. But I have now, 13 open stories. I am working to end a lot of those, or get far enough ahead where I don't spend all my time editing and not writing. I really have no time to answer all the reviews. I used to, and spent days doing it. I think you rather I write. But they will be cherished!**

**Final count, 2,813 words.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	2. Chapter 2 You're So Extra Ordinary

******Hi! Great news for those that follow me on the bottom. For those of you finding this for the first time, glad to meet you! We are still working away on stories, so enjoy, and I will see you on the flip side! Many thanks to 4Padfoot and Meridian for all your help!**

******Disclaimer: I in no way own anything to do with True Blood or SVM. I would have written it more like this if I had been. And not killed off Godric. Just saying!**

**Pre Edit Count – 4,229 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Huckleberry _by Toby Keith

* * *

_Previous:_

_The two of them just stare at each other, taking in the other from head to toe as they had wanted to in the year that had passed._

_After a few minutes, Eric tells her, "I am happy you are back, Sookie."_

_She smiles at the tall Viking. "I am glad to be back."_

_Before she can say anything else, Eric jumps in, "I need to speak with you, and get some things taken care of. Once I do that, I can leave if you like. But you are not safe until I do so. And your safety matters…it matters much to me. May I come in?"_

_Sookie swallows. Reminding herself of all she has learned, and steps aside, "Please come in, Eric. I think we have a lot to talk about actually if you don't mind."_

_Eric steps in while looking down at the tiny woman he loves with his complete being and smiles. "I do not mind any time I can spend talking to you, Sookie."_

_And with that the door closes._

_Now:_

* * *

The two stare at each other. Neither wants to break the moment with words or even movement. It's what they want to do, but both are scared that the other doesn't feel the same way. It is a normal reaction when you have the object of your affections before you, especially when one has rejected the other countless times.

Yes, Eric still has some of his blood in her, but not enough anymore. Those few drops had lasted far longer than they should have, but from what he understands now, it is that way for soul mates. They hold onto the blood, to anything of the other half to try to let them know how the other one is. It is a beacon to give them hints to the ones that truly belong together.

Sookie has the evidence of her memories being seared into her mind from the repetition of her Great Grandfather teaching her the lessons she so needed, but she is not sure he feels the same way. Not after all this time that she has spent foolishly rejecting him and being immature. She has no right to think he still cares. But if he does…

So both continue to stare at one another, and Eric finally breaks the silence speaking softly, "I missed you."

She smiles. "I missed you, too. More, and less time has passed for me than you can imagine, but through it all, I missed you. I have no idea how to explain it any differently than that to you."

He gives in to the need pounding in him, and soon has her in his arms, just holding her to him as he rests his cheek on her head, taking in her smell. He couldn't tolerate even the small space that had been between them, not when those few words are enough to tell him that he may actually have the opportunity to have it all.

Sookie is surprised, but once his arms are around her, she feels like she is truly home now. She can find no better way to explain it. As her body relaxes into his towering frame, her eyes close and she allows herself to just enjoy the feelings in that moment. His body curling around hers, making her feel safe and treasured.

Eric smiles when he feels her body relax into his. He closes his eyes, to cement this memory into his mind. He finally tells her softly, "As much as I want this to continue, and don't doubt me, I really want to continue this, can we talk? I wasn't lying when I said there are things you need to know, things that I would feel safer if you knew."

She sighs and snaps, "And that crap always will interfere won't it?" His vampire crap. She then reminded herself that this is the world they live in. As Niall had pointed out to her, Eric has a job, just like normal human men have. She can not have all of his attention, that way of thinking is selfish and childish.

He chuckles as he leans back. His hand raises her chin so that he can look into her eyes. "It will make its appearance into our lives, but I will try to keep it to a minimum." He loves her and he hopes that she heard that statement clearly. Because he means it, it will be their life if he can convince her to give them a chance. He will do what he can to make sure she understands this and know where she stands. Yes, vampire politics are going to raise their ugly heads and intrude into their lives, but Sookie is his. He will have her by his side through everything.

Sookie's heart beat an extra beat when she hears that 'our'. She nods, and takes a careful step back and smiles brightly at him. "Would you please join me in my parlor, Mr. Northman?"

Eric chuckles. He takes her hand and kisses it. "I would be thrilled to do so, Miss Stackhouse." And with that, he escorts her into the living room.

But when she goes to leave him, he holds her hand and just asks, "Please?" The entreaty on his face is plain. He wishes for her to remain near him; he cannot allow any space between them, not when she had allowed the closeness earlier.

She slowly nods, and he pulls her to the couch beside him. Sitting down, he just holds her little hand in his huge ones, and asks, "Can you tell me?" He needs to know what happened, if there is anything else he needs to be aware of to ensure her protection.

She looks up into his face, and seeing the want, the need to know what happened, she nods, then she starts the long story, one she cannot believe had only passed in such a little amount of time, but yet for her so long ago. "I ran to my grandmother's grave, needing to be close to her. I was hurt. I was confused. I couldn't understand what was going on. I actually was somehow in the process of forgiving Bill when you knocked on my door. And once I saw you, it all came to me. All the questions, all the odd things, which never have added up right in my book. It was getting to be too much."

She takes a breath, remembering that night clearly, "And then you were there. Standing in front of me, covered in concrete, so I knew that you had somehow escaped what Bill had tried to do to you. I was so happy you were alive, and I couldn't understand why. I should hate you, you fang raped me. You gave me to Russell. But seeing you in front of me, I was just so…relieved."

The edges of his lips turn up for a second, but he is concentrating fully on what she is saying. His eyes show the pain of the memory. He cannot deny that night, but he had tried so hard to show her his love because the second he finally admitted to himself that he loved her, he had loved her completely. Knowing that she had been mad, feeling her anger and how scared she had been through the depths of the faint bond they shared, had engulfed him in pain. He had almost given everything away with his emotions.

She blinks, not knowing how she can see so much in his eyes, then still watching him, "Then you completely tore down my house of cards. Everything that had bothered me, you aired it out into the night. Everything that I couldn't understand why I did or allowed to happen, you exposed it. How Bill was late that one night, when he is so punctual every fucking time since then. Why he would be so interested in me, especially after how he treated me the first time we had talked. And so much more. Why I forgave him and was so fucking loyal to him when he cheated on me with his maker. Why he left me to the Fellowship. SO much more."

She shudders as she remembers the memory, and Eric lifts an eyebrow. "I forgave him… after he… how could I?" She remembers him feeding from her, covering her mouth so that no would hear her screams and be able to help her. He had done worse than Eric ever had, and she had been so mad with Eric, but had forgiven Bill.

Seeing the pain in her face, her eyes, Eric interrupts her, "It was the blood. He took every opportunity to flood your body with it. Nothing you did was rightfully yours. I am shocked, truthfully, that you had any free will. It is what intrigued me." And how her fire did intrigue him – enough to cause him to feel for her. He had denied it for as long as he could, but the day when he heard that she needed help in Dallas, and Bill had not even reacted, a pain had shot through his body. It was then that he realized how he felt for her. He would kill for her. He had wanted to be the one who killed the man who had tried to rape his beautiful, fiery Sookie.

She shyly smiles. But when he went to say something, she interrupts him, "Let me get this out." When he nods, she takes a deep breath. "After you left, I needed someone to talk to. I then realized that I had no one. The first person that came to mind was the one whom I just shut the door on. The one I couldn't understand why it was first, not really. Tara, who I would have called, I have realized is out for herself. Sam, he was too angry about me being around vampires, and I was tired of the looks from him. Lafayette, well I had got him out of trouble with vampires, and I didn't want him involved. I never realized until that moment, that there really was no one for me. So I ran to the last person, the only person I thought cared for me." The tears in her voice, shining in her eyes showed her how realistic she had been with herself at that time.

Eric's heart breaks hearing this from her. But he knows now that, without the time spent without her, he would have not realized the treasure he has. However, while it may have taken them longer to get where he wants to go, he has no doubt they would have gotten there eventually. The separation was painful, but they had learned more about themselves and how they care for the other. It maybe the thing that brings them together. And if so, he will make sure she never has a reason to leave. He is hers, for the rest of his life.

Before he can say anything, Sookie continues her story. "Then in a burst of light, my fairy godmother came and offered me a way out. And I took it without a second look or even a thought. I shouldn't have. I know that now. But at the time…" she looks up at him, and when he nods to let her know he could appreciate her thoughts at that time.

He had never planned to leave her alone. He had planned to clean up and be back the following night to make sure she was ok. He had planned to let her know his feelings. But he would have probably been harder on her, not knowing that she had no idea that she had to give up Bill on her own. If he had known, he would do what he planned to do tonight. Explain the rules.

She smiles at the man before her. "I was there, in the land of Fae, and it was so wrong. Everything felt off to my senses. I saw Barry there, and then I saw my granddaddy Earl there. I went up to him, and he told me he had been there an hour. I then told him he had been missing for over 20 years. My godmother came back, offering me some fruit that was glowing. I looked around, and it was like everyone's minds opened to me at once, even the fairies. I immediately knocked it out of her hands. It was what was keeping them all there. If they wanted to leave, they couldn't, not after swallowing the fruit. Then two fairies came to take my arms to force me to eat it, and I fought them off, exposing the world for what it was, what the fairies were." She shudders. The memory of that haven being so desolate, and the faeries torn clothing bombarding her minds eye.

"They looked like goblins. I shot their Queen and they scrambled to her assistance. When they did so, I grabbed my granddaddy's hand and we ran. As we ran, they were shooting at us with their light, the ground and rocks exploding around us as they missed. As we ran, we seemed to go from one world to another. In front of us was a man who looked like one of the elves from Lord of the Rings. He introduced himself as Earl's daddy, Niall. Then he began scolding me. He actually pulled all my memories out of my head and proceeded, later with Granddaddy's help, to show me what I did wrong. He told me that he did not have the time to teach me about the world that I was and had been part of, but he would teach me how to stop being stupid."

Eric couldn't help but grin. He can tell from her voice it had been one for the books.

She grimaces at his grin, but she acknowledged he has a reason. So she admits, "But it was a lesson I needed. I needed to know how many times I endangered everyone around me. Neither of my Granddaddies pulled any punches. He also showed me other things." And at this she blushes. He had taught her the supernatural had no boundaries such as nudity. He told both of them they needed to get over it. From there, he had even shown her the dreams with Eric. And shown her the difference between her dreams of Bill, and what she dreamed with Eric.

And Eric couldn't help it, "Do tell me, lover. What other things?" He can tell it is something to do with him, with the way she is not making eye contact with him, and he suspects it would be the blood dreams.

She looks up quickly at him, then remembering what her grandfather had told her, she blushes. The dreams are not from Eric. But at the same time, it is really him in them. His blood treats her the way he truly would, and to make her understand, it helps her dream. Everything in those dreams is real, it would be the way he would treat her in real life, just as Bill's exposed his true self in his dreams.

He can't help the laugh as he watches her. He raises her chin again, and he tells her, "I can't say I am happy that you were gone, but I am happy you have grown, Sookie. Not that it would really matter." She was meant to be his. And he would have accomplished it, any way he could.

She stares at him, and daringly says to him, "Because you would protect me." She believes that from the bottom of her heart and soul. Eric has always protected her when he had known she was in danger. He had even protected her when she had not known the dangers that were around her.

He stares into her eyes, and breathes with hope, "Always."

A tear slides down her cheek at not only the word confirming what she knew, but how he said it, and the way he looked as he said it. "I am so sorry, Eric. I have no idea why…"

She stops. Closes her eyes, then once she is under control, she gathers her courage and opens her eyes. She looks him directly in the eyes and starts to speak confidently. "My lessons also showed how wrong I was about you. You were always there, when you knew I was in danger. You always saved me. And I treated you so horribly. I would dream of you, but they were not what I would expect with the dreams." Her face twists, "And when I said all of it was shown, I mean that even the sex dreams were shown. But it showed me what I refused to face. That I truly did care for you. That I have since Dallas." She bites her lip then continues before he can interrupt her. "And you have come through for me, every…single…time."

He quickly tells her, "And I will always do so." But he had not missed her saying when he had known she was in danger. That quickly let him know there had been times when she had been in danger and he had not known about it. He quickly skims through the past; he can remember her waking him during the day once before, but other than that, he couldn't think of another. It just told him it was before she had his blood.

She smiles and placing a finger on his lips, "Since you can't seem to be able to say anything, let me get this out."

When he smiles and kisses her finger, she continues, "Well, needless to say, I learned a lot. I was also told to tell you that I should have been a Renfield. Only something called a Soul Bond will rid me of all the blood that doesn't belong to me. I was also told to choose wisely. That I knew the one who would give the right Soul Bond, the one that will cause my lifeline to be tied to theirs, and that would travel the ages with me. I was forced to face the fact that even as I was before I went to Faery, that I will outlive everyone, that I had actually stopped aging already. I also already acknowledged that there is nothing here for me anymore." Her lips twist with the acceptance of that. It had been a hard truth, and coming back, she knew that it was the correct decision. No one here had really held out hope for her beyond the vampire in front of her. But, she was going to have a hard time giving this house up. It means too much to her.

"I was told when I get back that I need to choose, and to choose quickly and wisely. They then gave me the time to think and helped when I had questions. Then Granddaddy went to live with his daddy in the real Fae, and they sent me back to us running for our lives from the crazy Queen." She smirks, knowing that she had nothing to worry about, but those that had pursued them had no idea. They had been a tribe of subFae, what her Great Granddaddy called Not-Fae, who could no longer bear children. They had brought the hybrids there to bring life back to their world.

She looks to him, "See I had to return, because only I could close the portal to here from the Not-Fae, the outcasts. I did so, while also making Mab believe she killed my Granddaddy. I came here, only to find my home filled with strangers. The rest, I think you know." She remembers falling to this time, and the pure grief that had filled her, knowing that she wouldn't be able see her Granddaddy again. And letting her grieve for all that will come to pass also. It is what happens when you grow up.

She sighs after finally having gotten it all out. But she had needed to tell him to help cleanse her soul and he needed to hear.

Eric is smiling, his eyes actually glowing with the joy he is feeling. He asks, "I take it you have done as you were instructed?" He has a chance, he can actually feel the hope growing and rushing in him.

Sookie nods, her eyes never leaving his.

His grin gets bigger, and he pulls her closer to him. "And there is a reason for telling me all this?" he questions.

Her nod is felt by him and he gives himself a private moment to rejoice. He rubs his face on her hair, scent marking her. She will be his by the end of the night. He may not have her in all ways, but she will give him what he truly wants, her heart. He wants all that she gave to Compton and more. That twit had not deserved even a look from her.

Sighing in relief, he finally gives her a kiss on her hair. Holding her to him, he tells her, "I will be quick, then we will talk more. Your house belongs to me right this minute, but I wish to give it back to you as soon as possible. I do not like you being unprotected here. I also want to let you know that the maenad had somehow actually infected your house."

She looks up at him, her face showing him some confusion, while she knows she can't stay here, this house will mean something to them for a long time to come. He had hopefully already answered this need. This house will be a stronghold for them, if she will allow it.

He runs his hands through her hair, calming her. "I managed, with the team, to dance the knife's edge and get in front of the rot and tear it out. I wanted you to hear it from me first. I tore your house down to the foundations. As much as could be saved was. Anything that showed the original workers love or anything we found that meant anything to you was given to the witches to save. I did all I could."

Sookie nods, shocked to her core.

He gives her a minute, then softly tells her, "I replaced it all. And while I worked on it, I was given the information that time runs differently where you were. So I wanted to make sure you had one place that you would feel at home when you returned. I ended up adding a light tight space for me here, but I won't use it anymore if you wish it of me. We found that the presence of a being limited the Rot, and so I stayed here often to make sure that we would have time to get it out before the house was destroyed."

She looks up at him, "You stayed here, where people knew you were here, to try to save the house?"

He nods. "You love this house. I wanted to make sure you had a place to stay no matter what. It has meant much to me many times in the past thousand years to have somewhere to retreat to when life seems to get crazy. I wanted you to have the same."

He smiles at her, but continues, "Also, since we had the house down to that level, I added many layers of protections for you. There are spells that once the house is signed back into your name will activate. No one with intentions to hurt you will be allowed close to the house. It has been made so that vampires cannot get inside by tearing the house apart. I have iron and mercury mixed in, hoping that it will help keep you safe from all Supernaturals. If nothing else, you can take haven in the light tight space until someone can get to you. It will survive all, even a direct nuclear blast." Though he will still have to see if the iron affects her. He had known she is Fae, but according to everyone, iron had never affected her. Though he had been livid to find out Compton had her taking Iron pills not knowing if they would affect her or not. He could have killed her!

Sookie just stared at him shocked. She finally asks, "Why?" Why do all that for her? Before he had any idea when or if she was coming back, nor if she will accept him when she came back. She could see her immature self throwing a fit by now. If she had even allowed him into the house.

He looks at her gravely. "I wanted you safe. You are not the only one who has made unsafe decisions in the past. But unfortunately, the ones I made have severe consequences. So I wanted to be sure you would be safe if those decisions of mine come back to haunt you."

She lifts an eyebrow. He hesitates. "I will tell you about it later. But I want to make clear some things first."

He sighs, and holding her close, "I am sorry. I found out much while you were gone. I found out that I assumed something very wrong. I assumed Compton or even Merlotte would have taught you something about the Supernatural world and our rules. Instead I found out that you had no knowledge of how things are, that you don't even know what a pet would normally know. And I am so sorry." He nuzzles her head.

Then taking his own deep breath he starts out, "When a vampire claims you as his, it means that no other can touch you. Often this is shown with the fact you have some of his blood or semen in you. A stronger, older, or a superior to that vampire can take you from him. All those times I wanted you, I could have taken you. But I wanted something from you, something that I couldn't take. The only other way that the ownership can be revoked is by the party being claimed. Normally this will require the individual to ask for protection from that vampire's superior or again, an elder vampire." He swallows, and continues.

"Being claimed this way is often the way younger vampires have fed when we were hiding what we were. But the giving of ones blood to control someone as a Renfield is illegal now. Unfortunately, it has to be caught red handed or the Renfield needs to claim such status. You had repudiated Bill in front of me. It counts, as at the time, I was not only his elder, but also his superior. But this also means that you can be claimed by any vampire if you don't know how to answer these claims." He is looking in her eyes, trying to get her to understand. Because if he is going to claim her, he wants her to know what her options are.

"Since you are another Supe, there are more courtesies than normal. But basically it just matters if the vampire had asked permission to give you blood. It doesn't matter if it is a life and death matter. As a Supe, you have the right to deny it, and the giving of the blood in such a circumstance would call for a witch to burn it out. It is painful, but this way the vampire couldn't control you any longer." He gives her a look, letting her know he knows that this is exactly what he suspects Compton of doing.

"The only way the claim cannot be gainsaid by another vampire is if you are a Supe, and that is if any other Supe could claim for you, or if you voluntarily enter a blood bond. A blood bond is blood mutually exchanged by two beings willingly. When done three times, it is often called a Soul Bond, because the two are tied by their very souls, no matter what. Even if another changes you, you will remain the bonded of the vampire you exchanged with three times."

Sookie's eyes are large as she takes in the information he is sharing with her willingly, that he is answering her questions on what a Soul Bond is and what had been done to her before.

He takes a deep breath. "Right now, Compton is King. I allowed this only because I was too busy searching for you to care for the state properly. He is competent. Nothing else. But where we go from here, if you allow me to assume that there is a 'we', will be decided by both of us. I will promise you I will not make decisions if possible without your input."

He then takes a deep breath and takes his future in his hands. "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse. I will love you for the rest of my life and into whatever is beyond this life. I will do whatever you need me to do to allow me to be considered yours. I will say that Compton has not been as quiet as he tried to insinuate earlier. Your gifts are known to many. I am willing to help you find a way out of this, even if you do not wish to be mine. I am sorry for 'fang raping' you as you termed it earlier. If I could have thought of another way out of the situation, I would have done it. But I did not know that you did not know of our laws. It shocked me how you clung to Bill thinking it saved you, when it was worth nothing at the time. But then, I guess I never let you know you could be mine either, not without mocking it. I admit I tricked you into taking my blood in Dallas, but I did it because you had gotten hurt, and Compton obviously did nothing. If it hadn't been for the fact that some person came up and yelled that you needed him, I wouldn't have known. I came for you, that night. Finding my Maker was a bonus by then. But I came to the church ready to murder them all to save you." His arms tighten around her. To this second, and probably each time he thinks on it, he cannot help but be angry at Compton. And to know there were other times, it is not acceptable.

His eyes meet hers. "I sacrificed myself at that church for a chance for you to be saved. I saved you at Godric's house because you were first in my mind. Not Godric, you. I admit I took advantage of the circumstances, but I couldn't think of you needing me, and me not being able to be there for you. I can also admit I enjoyed feeling your feelings. Though now, it has faded to me only knowing if you are alive or not. I mourn that loss. I treasured the feelings every evening I woke with them."

He then closes his eyes, this part will be hard to admit but he will continue to be truthful. "But right afterwards, I hated them. Knowing that you didn't return them hurt me. When I told you I didn't know what love was, it was true. What I felt for Godric and you was much deeper than that. Love was too paltry a word to use. But coming back here, when I felt you pulling away from me, it hurt. And feeling the raw hole from Godric's loss didn't help."

His eyes turned inwards as he relived those days, that because of his vampire memory, he will always be able to recollect as though he is living through them again. "I felt you were upset when you arrived home, but not enough to cause me to come to you. I foolishly wanted you to call for me. You had the ability through the blood I had you take. But again, my arrogance made me assume you knew this. If I had known you had no idea, I would have been here. But once I heard what had been going on, I made a mistake. I went to get information from the Queen. While I was there I started to realize that something was not right with Compton."

He shakes his head at the memory. He couldn't play the fucking game because he felt her, and knew she needed him and he was there playing a fucking game! "I was kept there. Until Compton was the hero again. He had told the Queen I was becoming an issue. So they decided to make me sell Vampire Blood. I was caught in a catch 22. If I told that she was doing this, I would be given the True Death for treason. If I didn't and I was caught, I would be sentenced to the True Death. I had no other choices. With all this going on, I fucked Yvette. It meant nothing to me, it was a way to relieve the stress I was feeling. Or so I thought. Yes, I fucked her for all those hours, but what you never asked, was did I get off once? No. I haven't had sex since then, because you see, when you meet your other half, your body will not allow you a release. Without meaning to I became monogamous to you."

He stops and looks at her. "Though I would willingly give it all up for you, I cannot do it without you knowing the truth."

Shaking his head, Eric promises her, "I promise you only the truth. I will not treat you as Compton did. But when you came to me that night when I was fucking Yvette, I was still upset. I had planned for Compton to be taken for me to question him, too many things were not adding up in his treatment of you. Instead, I found out that had not happened. And it never got better. I was caught completely in a trap not of my making. But I worked it to save us both. I sent you to Jackson, thinking I was saving you. Instead, you got in more trouble, if possible."

He shakes his head at how his Sookie always seems to attract danger. "I went to Jackson, hoping to save you, Pam and I. Instead I found a bigger clusterfuck than even I could handle. Then to have you there, looking at me to save you, I couldn't do it. So I told you that you meant nothing to me. My fangs dropped not because of anger at you, but at myself for being forced to tell you this lie." His fangs drop with the memory. It had been the hardest thing he had ever done. Telling the woman he loved that he didn't care for her had made him so angry, angry to the point he had been savage with everyone and everything around him.

He laughs wryly at the memory of all that happened. "It never ended. I found out that Compton was sent to procure you for the Queen. I was on a time limit because the Magister was torturing Pam for selling of V. I managed to make sure Lafayette was nowhere close to being implicated, even ordering my own Child to cover for him. He had agreed to help when I explained it all to him, then I glamoured him to know none of it. But he did agree to do that for me."

Eric had to laugh at the memory of Lafayette staring at him in silence, his mouth hanging open. "He told me that I was so fucked up that it would be a favor to me to get rid of the V. We had a plan, and it worked perfectly. He sold it, and then the authorities caught those that he sold to, never able to implicate him due to Pam and me glamouring him out of their memories."

Sookie could not help but actually feel proud of her friend. "He did it of his free will? You didn't force him into it?"

He shook his head. "No. He is your friend. I would do nothing to harm anyone you care about it. No matter how much I wanted to after you left." He could not hide the growl as he thought about her friends. All but Lafayette had given up.

He shakes himself and looks down at her. "I did what I could to save us both, while getting revenge for my family from the man who had murdered them over a thousand years before. Then when it came down to it, I chose you. I chose for you to live. But to my surprise, you came outside and saved me. Then gave me your blood."

He sighs. "Since then, I have worked exclusively to have you by my side, but only by your choice. There is plenty of stuff up in the air, but I wish to know one thing. I love you, Sookie. I believe with all my soul that you are my other half, my soul mate. Are you willing to give me a chance to make you mine?"

Her answer shocks him. "No."

* * *

**Final count: 6,039 words.**

**Please Review! It will keep me motivated to turn to this one when I am frustrated. I have written up to Chapter 4, but no guarantees on publishing.**

**So the great news, for those that follow me, ED is done. Complete. I am editing it right now and am giving to the Beta in charge of it, Meridian. As she publishes on Wednesday (Or when she gets to it) I will look it over and publish it here. This new way is working out better for me, so look to find more stories that are completed before publishing, unless I am seeing if you guys are interested. As always, Wordpress is published first (My profile has the link) and is the uncensored versions. Facebook gets notified before FF.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	3. Chapter 3 If Our Love's Insanity

_Previous:_

_He shakes himself and looks down at her. "I did what I could to save us both, while getting revenge for my family from the man who had murdered them over a thousand years before. Then when it came down to it, I chose you. I chose for you to live. But to my surprise, you came outside and saved me. Then gave me your blood."_

_He sighs. "Since then, I have worked exclusively to have you by my side, but only by your choice. There is plenty of stuff up in the air, but I wish to know one thing. I love you, Sookie. I believe with all my soul that you are my other half, my soul mate. Are you willing to give me a chance to make you mine?"_

_Her answer shocks him. "No."_

_Now:_

He blinks. "No?"

She nods, then proceeds to explain her reasoning to him. "No, I am not willing to give you a chance. I learned my heart and mind in that forever instant. I was allowed to ask the questions that I had, and I came home knowing that I would be begging you for a chance. So no, I will not give you a chance to gain what you already have. I will, however, give you my heart and hope you will not abuse it any further." She stares into his impossibly blue eyes, hoping that he will give her the same chance that he had asked of her.

He crushes her to him. "Tack min kärlek, tack för detta. Du kommer aldrig att ångra detta." (_Thank you my love, thank you for this. You will never regret this_.)

She laughs and pushes away from him. "I take it you are accepting?" She cups his face with her hands as she holds her breath.

He kisses her. "Yes, many times, yes." In between each chaste kiss, he tells her his answer.

She grins at him, then her smile fades. "But what about Bill? If what you told me is true, he can take me from you." Fear rises as she remembers what he had told her.

Eric's eyes glow as he growls out, "Over my finally dead body. You are now mine, and I will not allow anyone to take you from me." His mind is busy whirling through plans. He is not kidding; now that she is his, no other will ever touch her...not even his progeny. Sookie is _his_. _Finally_.

She cups his face again, and she can see the determination in his eyes. She thinks over what he told her earlier. "The Soul Bond?" She had not been told much about it except that the first time will be extremely painful for her, and that it is the answer to most of their problems, now and in the future.

His eyes snap to hers. "I do not want it to be started or have anything to do with Compton. It is sacred, and nothing will change that. I want it to be the ceremony it truly is." Nothing will ruin this. He wants his Sookie to know how much he loves her. He never wants her to doubt him, and he feels that if this ceremony is done correctly, she will see this. He knows she has matured in the time she has been gone, but he cannot think that all her human ideals and insecurities are gone.

She stares into his eyes. "Eric, I was told that I would need to Soul Bond with my soul mate as soon as possible. I was told that once it happens, we will be safer. I will not be easy to kill, and all other's blood will be rejected out of me. Our lives will be bound to each other's. Basically, if we are not killed, neither one of us will die. While I understand why you want to wait, why are we waiting knowing all this?" She is curious; did he not have the same information that she had on it, or did he think she was not here to be his, or is there another reason?

He looks at her. "I will not need to turn you, you can stay human?" He knows this is something she wishes. And if this is true, then it will thrill him. He loves her sun kissed skin, her love of the daytime. She is his other half and it is only fitting that she can have the sun as he has his beloved stars.

She gets a wry look on her face as she answers, "Well, as human as I could have been. I am told that my spark has now ignited, that I am now Fae. Our Bond will only solidify it, but I will gain your strengths, and you mine. Normally for the Fae, this would make them even."

"But since you are mating with me, you have my freedom from Lemons and Irons."

"And you have my freedom from Silver and Wood. Basically unless we are beheaded, we will heal from anything else."

His mind is busy turning it all over in his head. "Are you sure about this?" He had heard rumors, but Godric had ensured that he would know all about mating as he didn't want him to believe some of the myths. But as time passed, he had started to dismiss the idea of a Soul Bond being that powerful.

She nods. "I was given the information, it was somehow awakened in my mind...some type of genetic memory that the Fae have. Once we Bond, you will have the same, plus all my strengths." And the memories. He would have more, if what her grandaddies thought was right, he would have not only Sookie's genetic memories, but any from his Maker and so on. She will need to remember to tell him this so he will be ready for them. Niall thought they may be like the Fae's, bubbling up to the surface as they are needed, since he will be gaining this from them. But Earl had told her to warn her vampire.

His voice is soft as he continued, "None of the weaknesses. Why has this not been done before?" The implications of a Fae and a Vampire, as opposite of the species line as can be, will make for a powerful vampire. Then he remembers Sophie Anne's and Russell's preoccupation with her and pieces start to fall into place in his head.

She smiles. "Because only soul mates can do it. Just like it is the reason your few drops of blood have lasted in me when I have literally had them in me for years. Bill's blood is still in me because, as close as we can figure, he ended up giving me so much that half my blood was vampire blood. It has weakened, but not enough. The sheer volume is unbelievable and is the reason I cannot have a witch take the blood out. I spent a _long_ time being taught, and we discussed every route." She shrugs, "What can I say, I am stubborn. But I was told it was the strength of the other's blood in me that was fighting against me learning anything it deems harmful to it. That is how I determined that you were the one, how I determined you are the one. Your blood encouraged my learning, his fought it. I was taught not just how to grow up, but many other things. I am Fae." And she admits for the first time in this world. She is not human. She needs to leave human thoughts behind, and she hopes that Eric understands that she will be trying so very hard to do that. But she knows she will probably backslide.

He kisses her, his mouth slanted over hers, his love and devotion to her flowing through. He let her mouth go to allow her to breathe, since she had no warning.

He looks at her, "Mine. My Fae. My Sookie. My Heart. My Love."

She nods, and tells him, "Yours. So yours. And you, my Viking, are mine."

He laughs, kissing her again. "And gladly. Finally."

They laugh as they enjoy the moment between them, knowing it is the beginning.

They talk some more, each sharing information that they felt the other should know. Eric had grown quiet when she told him of the chance of the memories. He would be thrilled to have more memories of Godric, but not of his Maker. Godric's Maker had been a monster. He hopes that Sookie will not get any of those memories.

They continued talking about the other things she had learned, and Eric told her what had happened while she was gone. However, when Sookie yawned, Eric had gotten more businesslike. He turned her around on his lap and pulled out the paperwork.

He hands the papers to her. "Sign, Min Karlek. I need you to be safe, and until you sign these, the protective wards will not go up."

She lifts an eyebrow and grabs the paperwork to start reading.

Eric asks her in a hurt voice, "Do you not trust me?"

She snorts. "Of course I do. But I know you. You would try to sneak in things if you think you could. So I am making sure." Plus that had been one thing that had been hammered into her brain - read everything.

He laughs, kissing the back of her neck. As she reads, he loves on her. Nuzzling, rubbing his scent into her, kissing her, memorizing the flavor of her. She teases him at one point that he is acting like a big cat. He then purrs for her. "You have no idea, my lover. My own research shows we act more like big cats than anything else. But for mating. If we find the other half we are like wolves and swans. We mate for life as you already know. But if you think of those cats, you would be close."

She laughs as she signs the last page. "So I need to buy you catnip? Or is that what I am to you?"

He laughs, then, feeling the pull, he tells her, "Ask me in, Sookie."

She looks at him as she suddenly feels the couch start to slide. "Please come in, Eric Northman." Suddenly the couch stops and Eric relaxes again. He looks at her ruefully. "I had forgotten about that. With the wards now active, it enforces that whole invite thing as even the inherent magic doesn't."

She lifts an eyebrow, encouraging him to elaborate.

He kisses it. "The magic of the vampire invitation into the house is actually involved. The magic knows if the invitation has been tendered with or without the vampire hearing, or even knowing. It also registers intent. If you needed me out of the house, it would expel me so fast that there would be no chance of me stopping it. If you only did it for some other reason, my removal would be as fast as your intention. Of course, the magic doesn't stop us from grabbing, say, the owner of the house, or if we tear down the house to make the house no longer a home."

She shudders. Another example that magic has its flaws.

He kisses her shoulder. "But that is why I added the spells. They are not as smart as the inherent magic, it would take a year to get that involved, and I didn't want that. I wanted anyone with intent to harm you or yours to be ejected. The side effect is that while I do NOT have any intent to harm you, the spells mixed and could only think that, since you hadn't invited me when you took over ownership, you must not want me in here, while the inherent magic said you allowed me in the house, sensing that you really did want me here."

She nods. "Hence the slow removal."

He smiles. "Hence the slow removal. There shouldn't be any other issues with that." He kisses her nose. "Now that we have that taken care of, what now?"

Sookie settles into her Viking. "Soul Bonds, and to figure out what the hell are we going to do now."

He sighs as he pulls her closer. "It is up to you. If you were told that it was imperative that we Soul Bond as soon as possible, then we will do so. But know I will end up doing things ass backward. I want to take you out on dates, woo you properly. You deserve it far more than any other person on this earth. As for what are we going to do, well, it is all up to you." He will follow what she says. While he is the more powerful of the two, and in public will need to act it, she is the one who he follows. He will make sure she will never think of any reason to repudiate him.

Snuggling into his arms, she tells him, "From what I gather, our first Bond is going to be nasty. Somehow anything that does not belong in me will be forced out, and not in a good way. So I am warning you, be ready for some pain." She didn't care. It will hurt, but the benefits would be no more of Bill's blood in her, and she will be Eric's.

Eric's eyes go grey with worry, but before he can say anything, she tells him, "There is no other way. But it should help with your whole courting thing. I can safely say no sex for the first exchange." She giggles.

Eric soon has her seated on the couch as he paces, thinking. He looks at her. "So you will literally expel the blood? And how much is left in you?" This is not in the past, and he wants to take no chance with her. Nowadays they have the technology to make sure she will be ok through this.

Sookie sighs. "We couldn't be sure. The blood self-replicates if the vampire in questions wishes it to. There is suspicion that Bill is in cahoots with the Queen of Fairies. The timing was just too good."

Eric snorts. He blurs, coming to a rest in front of her on his knees. "Bill is up to something. I am normally here every night. I think it is odd that he had me at Fangtasia the night you returned. I am not even sure how that would be arranged since time does not flow the same between the two worlds. But it is unusual, and I do not trust Compton." He stares into her eyes, making sure she knows he is not holding back and that this is not a jealousy thing. In some ways there will always be a jealousy issue that Compton took what is his to take, but not this. This is because he thinks Compton is going to make problems for them, the kind of problems that can get you finally dead.

Sookie nods. "So you can see why I am a little anxious. No one really knows I'm home yet. They will tomorrow, but if this knocks me out, then…"

He stares at her, then grabs his phone and quickly dials. "Yes, I need a favor. Can you and your boyfriend come to Sookie's house? Yes. Thanks."

She lifts an eyebrow at him.

He tells her softly, "The only other person who never gave you up. Lafayette."

She stares at him, shocked, as her eyes fill. "He didn't," she whispers.

Eric nods. "He helped me look for you, and he was the one that came in here and helped us know what meant something to you. He was the one that, when it came time to finish the house, I delegated to be the one who would best know your tastes. But I did warn him that if I saw one leopard print or anything that clashed, I would let you know it was all his fault." He smiles at the last part. He had looked, but the man had known his Sookie, and he had helped make sure that everything would be to her liking.

She just stares at him. She finally whispers, "I thought no one cared. I…I…" Then she crumples and he catches her as she does.

She sobs against him, and he holds her tenderly to him. He can understand feeling as though no one cares. He leans down and tells her, "You are never going to be alone. Even after everyone you know passes, we will still be together. I am always going to be here. Once we have the bond, you will feel me with you. It will be bad at first, especially since you will be around them, but my lover, I will never leave you." He tells her this and how much he cares for her. He doesn't want to use the word "love" yet, not until she is ready to hear it. And right now, he doesn't know.

He listens for when Lafayette arrives with his boyfriend. He smiles as he hears Lafayette telling Jesus that he didn't know what they needed the two of them for, but if Eric "be calling his ass at this time of night, especially when Sookie is supposed to back in town, it ain't for fun".

He tells her softly, "Invite them in, min alskare. They are here."

She sniffs, and lifting an eyebrow at him, "Please come in Lafayette and.."

"Jesus."

"Jesus. Will that do it?"

He nods, then when he hears them on the porch, he tells Lafayette, "Come on in."

Lafayette walks in, and his face lights up when he sees Sookie in Eric's arms. "Hooka, you be driving this here chunk of fine ass candy to distractions. Please tell me you doin' the right thing."

She laughs and hiccups. She can't say anything, and Eric soon has her in the chair with him, and he tells Lafayette, "She is. She learned some information while she was gone. We need to do a Soul Bond."

Jesus leans forward. "Need to? Not want?"

Sookie shakes her head, "No, we both want it, very much so, but I was told I need to choose the right one, and Soul Bond. Otherwise a lot of shit is going to happen. But I love him, and I know he is the one. But, there is a problem."

Jesus nods, "Good, because if it was needed and not wanted, it wouldn't work. And it truly should only work for true mates."

Eric nods. "We know, and that's not the problem. The problem is that another vampire has given her blood, quite a bit of it, actually." The look on his face shows his disgust for that. Nothing of another should be in her body. Especially if she does not want it, nor ever did.

The two on the couch trade glances. "How much is a lot?"

Sookie bites her lip then, scrunching her face, answers, "Per my Great Granddaddy, who is Fae, half of my blood."

Jesus and Lafayette stare at her in shock. "Shit!"

Jesus stands up, "Do you know what blood type you are?"

Lafayette is staring at her in horror. "Bitch ain't got one." He clearly remembers that problem in the hospital after Bill had drained her and the panic that they had all felt in not being able to do a damn thing to help her.

Eric stills, then looks down at his love, "You don't?"

She shakes her head. "Too much Fae."

Thinking, Eric turns to Jesus, "You were going to get blood for her?"

When he nods, Eric tells him, "No need. I will supply the blood for her. I will need that blood however." Donor blood will allow him to keep up with what Sookie may need. True Blood wouldn't work the same way.

They soon talk, and Lafayette asks her, "You be sure of this, Sooks?"

She looks at him and nods. "More sure than anything."

He nods, grabbing Jesus. "We will be back soon. While we's gone, get that cubby of yours ready. Put something down so if she expels it through her cells, there's something to catch it. When we get back, you need to start. I don't know if you can stay awake after dawn, or if your blood will move once you die. But if you says it gotta be tonight, then we gots to be movin."

Eric nods. "I will prepare here, and we will see you soon." With that he has Sookie gone and Lafayette can hear them upstairs. He grabs Jesus's arm, "Let's go."

As they walk out the door, Jesus looks back. "Think this will work as they hope?"

Lafayette smirks. "Oh, I be sure it'll work. Those two is made for each other. Just took them awhile to know it." And with that he takes off in his Corvette, heading to the hospital for Jesus to get what he needs.

Final count, 3,523 words.

Fairfarren~Wendy


End file.
